First meeting
by xxxDreamingflowerxxx
Summary: Again he stood there; drenched wet from the rain, he looked at her and smiled like he did the other time, like he did at their first meeting and like the first time she smiled back at him, completely unaware of the feelings that started to form inside her heart.


Yaay another Specialshipping one-shot for my Specialshipping fans. This fic was again inspired by one of Topazsunshine's fic; Cafe Gracideas. I really recommend you to read it because it's an awesome story! So again thank you Topaz your stories are super awesome!

Disclaimer: Kinda obvious, I don't own Pokémon Special.

* * *

**First meeting**

Rain, sometimes so depressing and cold; it's like the sky is crying and letting the world know that it was sad. But for some reason, watching the rain was very calming for her.

The blonde sighed as she walked to the mall entrance; the rain fell gently on her soaked blonde locks. The young adult wiped her wet forehead. Her clothes were also completely wet, but she didn't mind. She looked at her watch; 17.34. Normally she'd be in her kitchen wondering what to cook, but today she didn't feel like cooking, so she'd go to a restaurant instead.

She looked around, according to the man who gave her the instructions, the bus stop is supposed to be across the mall, but as she remembered, the bus wouldn't come for another 20 minutes. The woman signed; she could wait at the bus stop, since she didn't have anything else to do, but it was cold and she didn't want to stay in bed the next couple of days. She had a lot of homework, she was in her last year of university and as one of the top students, and she refused to waste her day because of a cold. She also had work to pay for her education and she loved her work; she never took a day off and was very dedicated to her job.

The girl sighed again, if only she didn't forget to bring her umbrella with her. She stared at the rain, she didn't know why, but she always found it fascinating, it was as if the rain was washing away any worry or pain she had and cleansing her soul at the same time. She could see the rain through a different window, it was beautiful.

She looked at a puddle in front of her feet and stared at her own reflection. Her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and her calm yellow eyes looked like a mirror that could reflect any soul. At her university she was known as one of the most beautiful persons, but because of her student ranking and good reputation most of her admirers just watched her from afar and the ones that did had to courage to confess got rejected immediately.

The blonde was so absorbed with the scenery that she didn't notice that she had company; a man was standing next to her, he didn't look that much older than her, at least 2 years probably. He had black spiky hair and deep red eyes. He was rather handsome, but because she was so focused on her life and career, she never took notice to any men. He looked at her curiously and smiled. The young woman had no idea how to answer so she gave him a smile back and greeted him softly.

After that they both turned their attention to the rain, after what seemed seconds to the blonde the bus arrived. She quickly walked over to the bus and went in. The man was still standing at the same spot; he was staring at the rain, until he noticed her gaze and shot her a quick innocent glance.

As the bus departed, the blonde looked curiously at the man, who kept looking at her until the bus was out of sight.

* * *

The next day the blonde woman stood again at the same bus stop, the rain still hadn't subdued, according to the forecast it would stay that way for a few weeks and again she forgot her umbrella, she really needs to put a note on the fridge; maybe that would prevent her from leaving her umbrella at home.

The blonde smiled, at work every one of her colleagues was complaining about the rain. Her best friend; Blue huffed the moment she arrived at work and started to complain about what a mess her hair was, when she just washed it this morning. She always found it funny how everyone only seemed to become so negative about the rain, while she only could think about the positive things. The girl smiled at the thought.

The sound of footsteps quickly snapped her out of her thoughts; she glanced under her bangs and noticed the same man from the day before standing next to her. He greeted her the same way as last time and so did she. Again they stood there silently, watching the rain.

The girl couldn't help but wonder where he was heading and how it was possible for them to meet a second time in the same circumstances, was it a coincidence? She took a quick glance at him and noticed that he was staring at her or was he just looking at her direction?

Before she could do anything else her bus arrived. She got into the bus a little in the back and glanced out of the window, the man was still watching her. As the bus rode away, she could swear that he was giving her a smile; she quickly pushed that thought away when her phone began to ring.

The blonde looked in her purse and took out her silver-colored iPhone. She sighed when she looked at the screen and tapped on it. "Hello Blue, is there something you need?"

* * *

A groan escaped her lips; her friend called her yesterday, because she wanted to organize a surprise party for one of their friends. So it was up to her to buy the necessary things; like decoration. She had to go from place to place to get everything that Blue wrote down on a list. She had to carry like 5 bags, included her groceries and a few clothes, accessories and a birthday present of course.

She walked out of the shopping mall and found the man standing there again. His scarlet red eyes were focused on the rain. The blonde sighed inwardly. Time to get a car she'll try to get her driver's license as fast as possible, it'll save her from a lot of annoying situations, like walking in the rain with all those heavy bags.

"Those bags look heavy."

The girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked surprised at the man. "Excuse me?"

He pointed at the bags. "The bags you're carrying. Isn't it too heavy for you?"

"A little bit, but I can handle it."

The man sighed. "A lady shouldn't carry heavy things, let me help you." He said while helping his hand to her.

The girl blinked. "Ah, you don't have to help. I'll be fine."

The man sighed and shook his head. "I insist." He said while taking 3 bags off her.

"T-thanks…" The blonde mumbled softly.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

There was an awkward silence for a while. The yellow-eyed girl didn't know what to say, she was really caught off-guard when he started to talk to her. He had been quiet all the other days, so what drove him to start a conversation or offering to help her?

"Do you come here often?" The man asked.

She turned her head to him again. "Well, normally I don't, but because of the operating condition a few blocks from here I have no other choice but to take this bus."

"I see, I'm Red by the way."

"Yellow, nice to meet you." The blonde answered while bowing politely.

Red nodded and gave her a gentle smile.

The bus arrived not soon after; Red followed Yellow and helped her with her groceries.

"If you want I can escort you home." The raven haired man suggested.

Yellow pondered for a while. He seemed nice, but she didn't know if it was an act or his real personality. In the end she decided that she had nothing to lose and nodded.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were the same. Yellow went to school and straight to work afterwards, then she'd walk to the bus stop and met up with Red again. In the beginning the two didn't say much, but slowly they'd open up to each other and started to talk more and more; about their interest, friends, their day or random things. They'd laugh at each other's joke and comment about it or give their opinion on a subject that was on the news recently. The rain wouldn't subdue and since none of them carried an umbrella with them, they'd be soaked wet by the time the bus arrived, but neither of them cared.

Yellow sighed as she looked outside the window, watched the raindrops falling from a leave. She ticked her pen on the table repeatedly, completely obvious to her surroundings.

"HEY YELLOW!"

The said girl almost jumped from her chair and looked up to the blue-eyed brunette who was staring curiously at her. "Yes?"

"You've been spacing out a lot recently, did something happen?"

"Not really, I was just… thinking."

Blue raised her eyebrow. "Thinking, about what?"

"The weather."

The brunette groaned. "I wish it would stop raining for once, how long has it been since I've seen the sun?"

"It's not that bad, it's good for the nature and it gives us beautiful sceneries to look at."

"Only a nature person like you would say something like that." Blue sighed.

"Blue! Yellow! Don't go slacking off! You're break has finished minutes ago, go back to work, those papers don't write themselves!"

The two women looked at their colleague, who was standing at the door fuming at them; Crystal. Despite her seriousness and stern behavior, she was a gentle girl and a good friend of the two, behind her stood Silver, Blue's adoptive younger brother.

The brunette grinned and waved her hand at Yellow as she stood up and walked to the door. "Yeah Yeah, don't worry so much, it's only a few minutes, the world don't die from that. Let's go Yellow."

The blonde nodded, she took a big gulp from her already cooled down tea and followed her friend.

* * *

Yellow sighed as she finally arrived at the bus stop; Red wasn't there so she had to wait alone for the bus. Her clothes were soaked and sticking on her body like her long blonde locks, she felt rain drops falling from her bangs gently down her face. She shivered; it was colder than the other days and the freezing wind wasn't really helping. She kept wondering how it's possible for her to forget her umbrella day after day, while it was raining every day.

"Maybe I should try to relax for once, like Blue says."

She clasped her hands together and wrung them over and over in the hope to warm herself up; she stopped when she noticed that the rain wasn't pouring on her. She looked up and saw a red umbrella on top of her and red orbs staring at her.

"I thought it would be better to bring one with me before one of us becomes sick, since you never have one with you." Red smiled.

"Thanks…" The blonde responded, slightly embarrassed.

"It's quite relaxing, don't you think?"

"What? Yellow responded obviously confused at Red's question.

"The rain, it gives a calming effect, it's like it's washing away all our worries, while cleaning our soul at the same time."

"Did you… come up with that yourself?" The girl asked with a slight surprise in her tone.

"Kinda…"The man responded awkwardly. "I know it sounds kinda cheesy, but that's what I feel when I watch the rain fall."

Yellow shook her head gently. "Mhn, It's not cheesy, its poetic." She answered, not noticing the small blush appearing on both of their faces.

Red cleared his throat nervously. "So, how was your day?"

"Like always, I turned in my biology report about the photosynthesis of flowers, went to class and I had to work after my classes had finished. What about yours?"

The red-eyed man shrugged. "Not much, I had to work and went to gym after that."

"Sounds like you have a very simple life." The blonde smiled.

"Everyone has their own obstacles in live, even though it doesn't look like it to others, they're still present."

The two became silent for a while, only the sound of the rain was breaking the awkward silence of the two.

"I've been wondering..." Yellow started. "How come I haven't seen you around here sooner? Or did you moved recently when we first met?"

The raven haired man was silence for a while, his expressions unreadable and hidden under his bangs. "I was doing a favor for someone. When we first met I mean; a friend of mine asked me to pick up something he ordered, he caught a cold so I picked it up for him. When I saw you for the first time I couldn't keep my eyes of you. I thought that I wouldn't see you again. I came back the next day because I left something behind, I was surprised and happy when I saw you standing there the next day, I thought that; maybe if I came here again I would be able to see you again…"

The blonde was silent and turned her attention to the rain. She didn't know what to say or to think, she looked up when she heard the bus approaching. "I guess it's my time to go." She said awkwardly.

She was about to get in when Red's hand grabbed her. "Wait!"

The woman turned around slightly confused, he was staring at her, blushing madly after realizing what he had done. He quickly let go of her hand and rubbed his back awkwardly. "If, if you don't have anything to do tomorrow night… I could take you out for dinner…"

Yellow stared surprised at the man and looked and the hand that he held a few seconds ago; for some reason it didn't feel as cold as the rest of her body, again she stared at Red, he was looking at her expectantly, waiting for an answer; determined red eyes looking at her yellow ones, as if he was looking through her soul, mixed with a slight sense of embarrassment. Her body felt tense as she shuddered nervously.

She opened her mouth, about to say something, but she decided against it. She continued to stare at the red-eyed man holding the umbrella. Going every day to the bus stop in the cold rain, just so he could see her sounded a bit cute and clumsy too.

The blonde cracked a smile. "As long as it's not at the bus stop."

* * *

Well that was satisfying, idk if I should turn it into a multi-chapter story later or not. Depends on what you guys think.

Thank you for reading this! R&R please, till the next time.


End file.
